It's a Hell of a Feeling, Though
by The Lesbian Gavinners
Summary: It's Valentine's Day (again), and Apollo is fully prepared to spend it alone (again). Klavier Gavin has other ideas in mind. (Klapollo, T for cursing and romance)


**hey wow look it's that holiday that's apparently not called "valant-ine's day". why did no one tell me this before**

 **bad jokes aside, happy late or early or on time Valentine's Day! hugs and kisses all around especially for the single people like me**

 **because I procrastinate, I wrote this instead of the next chapter of Go Ask the Wind. Oops.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Apollo hated Valentine's Day.

If you asked him why, he'd list the usual reasons- _it's corporate pandering, it's insincere, it's a waste of time and money._ And if you retorted with the clichéd assumption- _that's just because you've never had a good Valentine's Day,_ he'd be forced to agree. Apollo had virtually no luck on Valentine's Day, but he insisted that that wasn't the _complete_ reason he hated it. He thinks.

He was named after _Apollo,_ after all, not Venus. Or her son, Cupid, for that matter. His success in the romantic departments didn't seem as foretold as his courtroom victories, and Apollo didn't really mind keeping it that way. He was a busy man, and 364 days of the year no one cared.

Valentine's Day was another matter altogether.

That was the day when people _noticed_ that you were single, and you were glaringly reminded by every ad, every friend with plans, and every heart decal in the window of every store. Couples were suddenly everywhere you turned, like a bizarre alien invasion. It was jarring.

Apollo didn't really have much of a history with Valentine's Day. Girls didn't care much for him, and he didn't care much for girls. Apollo didn't know if it was too awkward for boys to ask him out, or if there really was no one attracted to him. Suffice it to say, Apollo didn't have much romantic experience, and he'd never been one for Valentine's Day. He was part of the group that called it _Singles' Awareness Day,_ thank you very much.

That being said, it'd be the understatement of the century to say that he was _surprised_ when Klavier Gavin texted him on February 13th.

Apollo had to dig through the couch cushions for a bit to find his phone, lost in the plushy couch. He'd been watching movies with Mikkeko, his cat, in preparation for the inevitable failure of tomorrow. He was making a point to avoid anything romantic.

Apollo turned his phone on, to find a new message from Klavier.

 _Piano: 4head, got plans for tomorrow?_

That was new. He had Klavier's number, and they did text a little- they were friends, after all, even with their complicated past. They didn't text on a regular basis, however, and they _certainly_ didn't do things together outside of court.

Apollo decided to reply with a simple, self-depreciating joke.

 _Apollo:_ _Haha._

 _Piano: so you're free?_

Apollo blinked at the screen. He'd been a little caught up in the sheer _embarrassment_ of telling a Casanova rock star that he was single that he had forgotten to wonder why Klavier was asking in the first place.

 _Apollo: are you asking me out or something?_

He wasn't entirely sure if he meant for it to be a joke or not, but Klavier was quick to reply.

 _Piano: ach ja_

Apollo leaned his head back on the sofa, closing his eyes and digesting the information. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and he'd been asked out by _Klavier Gavin_ of all people. Fantastic. He knew about a million teenage girls who'd kill to switch places with him.

Apollo had always privately thought of Klavier as _cool,_ and admitted to being jealous of him. He had that gorgeous voice, a popular rock band, and a face that Apollo sometimes caught himself describing as _pretty._ Klavier _was_ \- with his bright blue eyes, soft-looking blonde curls, and tan skin that stretched over his collarbone beautifully- not that Apollo was looking, of course.

His thumbs were moving of their own accord now.

 _Apollo: yes_

 _Apollo: two conditions tho_

His phone rumbled instantly.

 _Piano: anything, herr 4head_

 _Apollo: no motorcycle_

 _Apollo: and no "herr forehead"_

Klavier must have been bored, because he was replying as quickly as lighting.

 _Piano: you wound me_

 _Piano: very well then_

 _Piano: see you at 7_

Apollo was grinning at his glowing screen, almost unable to believe what he'd done. He was going on a date with Klavier Gavin, for Valentine's Day. That sentence sounded too ridiculous to be true, and yet, he'd _finally_ gotten a Valentine- a rockstar prosecutor.

He really was living up to the Wright Anything Agency tradition of being in way over your head.

* * *

Klavier was calling him Apollo.

Apollo didn't know what he'd been expecting. He'd said no _Herr Forehead,_ made it a condition in fact, but he wasn't expecting the first name basis. He'd suspected they might revert to _Herr Justice_ , or more likely that Klavier would find a new teasing nickname. He definitely wasn't expecting being called _Apollo._

Speaking of things he wasn't expecting, he wished he had been better prepared for how it would sound in Klavier's voice, because _damn,_ those thick, glossed lips made _everything_ sound better. Apollo had always been a little self-conscious about his name, it was hard not to be with a name as flashy as _Apollo Justice,_ but Klavier made it something new entirely. Apollo had never heard Klavier say his first name before, and it felt so close and personal that he felt his cheeks heat up whenever he heard it. When it came to getting on his good side, it was like Klavier Gavin could do no wrong.

Klavier was doing quite well on this date, now that Apollo thought about it. He'd driven up in some flashy energy-saving car, a chic shade of black that shone in the late sunlight. He pretended not to notice as Apollo checked his hairstyle in the rearview mirror for the millionth time, and was smiling more genuinely than Apollo had ever seen before. They ended up on a small stretch of shops near a boardwalk, close enough to the beach for the fresh breeze. The pizza place Klavier had chosen was one of the least saccharine in terms of decoration, and Apollo was unspeakably grateful. They sat outside, at an almost cliché table set for two, and it was a blessing that Apollo had remembered his coat and scarf- it was February, after all.

The pizza had been tasty, Apollo had to hand it to Klavier, the man could choose nice first-date restaurants. It had disappeared rather quickly, and the two of them had split a slice of cake over the bill- which Apollo _had offered_ to pay, but Klavier wouldn't hear anything of the sort. There was a little less urgency to split the bill when your date was a literal rockstar, though, and according to Klavier, he needed to spend the money before he did something bad with it. Apollo found himself agreeing.

It had gotten quiet after the short spat over the bill, though, silent except for the sounds of Klavier- jeez, was that _laughter?_ He was nearly hysterical, red in the face and staring straight at Apollo. _Was he laughing at Apollo? I swear, if he is and this is all some sick prank or something-_

"Stop laughing!" Apollo protested. Seriously, what could possibly be so funny?

Another onslaught of giggles made Klavier's elbow slip, and his head hung dangerously close to the end of the table. "I… I _can't,_ schatz!"

Apollo fumed, but Klavier continued. "I'm so… your _blush-_ "

That wasn't what Apollo was expecting to hear. "Huh? My… blush?" He was blushing? He did blush a lot, especially around Klavier, but… what?

"It's so _adorable_ ," Klavier had a sappy smile on his face, reaching a hand out to graze Apollo's cheek. Now Apollo was certain that he was blushing, it felt like his cheeks were on fire.

"Jeez," Apollo pulled away, looking down. He didn't know what else to do. People didn't usually compliment him like this; especially not- what was the phrasing he'd used earlier? Yeah, _rock-star prosecutor gods._ He'd not met many of those before, and for _Klavier Gavin_ to be the first person to show interest in him? It was intimidating.

However, Klavier was nothing if not attentive, and he leaned back into Apollo's line of sight with a cute smile. " _You're_ adorable."

"Shut up!" Apollo was sure his entire body was on fire now, and his brain had locked down. _He thinks you're cute he thinks you're cute he thinks you're cute he thi_

"Nein. I've told you before that I'm dedicated to the truth, Apollo, and I won't let you deter me from it." Klavier thankfully retreated to his seat, resting his elbows on the table. He mounted his chin on his knuckles.

"You're still-"

"Stop." Apollo said warningly.

"You're very-"

"Stooop." Apollo couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face.

"Darling-"

"Stoooooop!" Apollo was giggling like Klavier had been earlier, what was wrong with him? He batted at Klavier, still shaking with laughter. "Stop it."

"Nein," Klavier said, catching Apollo's hand and brushing his lips over the knuckles. "I'm not stopping."

Apollo froze, blush still flaring, with his hand pressed up against Klavier's cheek. Damnit, why couldn't he _move?_

Klavier was smiling innocently at him, he knew what he was doing, didn't he? He knew that Apollo was lost in those deep blue eyes, amazed at how soft his cheek was. _Damnit._

Suddenly, Apollo felt Klavier yank at his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Beautiful day for a walk, hm?" Klavier suggested, and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he pulled Apollo closer. Their arms were linked together, fingers wrapped around each other. Apollo's higher brain functions had all but stopped at this point, so it was all he could do to nod.

It was mercifully warm today, and most of the snow was gone, although a bitter wind still blew past every once in awhile. There were many couples taking walks on the street, and Apollo realized that _oh no, he'd become one of them._ Now _he_ was one of _those_ people, walking hand in hand with some unreasonably hot date and laughing animatedly at everything they said.

Klavier was talking mostly to himself, not waiting for Apollo's reactions, so Apollo decided to look around for a bit. Somebody had been lazy- the trees were still strung with lights from Christmas, though they'd been tinged with red and pink for Valentine's Day. They reflected off of the sidewalk, casting a rosy glow on the world around them. Klavier's bronze skin turned flushed in the light, almost as though he was blushing all the time. Had Apollo ever seen Klavier blushing? He didn't think so; _Klavier_ was the one usually melting people into blushing messes- _people_ being Apollo, of course, especially after their exchange earlier.

Apollo wasn't listening to Klavier's rambling, as he pointed to random stores and recounted stories. He loved the sound of Klavier's voice, rich and melodious as though he was singing all the time. Apollo may not like Klavier's music very much, but he had to give credit where credit was due: Klavier had a _gorgeous_ voice; one that could make meaningless conversation sound beautiful.

Or maybe it was just the man himself, in all of his usual glory. Apollo had heard snippets about him before, like every celebrity, and he still did hear them, so often that he could quote them- Klavier Gavin is hot, Klavier Gavin is a bombshell, Klavier Gavin is breathtaking- and shockingly, Apollo agreed with every one of them. Usually he couldn't see it with these celebrity-type people, he didn't fancy himself one for teen idols, but Klavier was something else entirely. He had that silky blonde hair, that carefree laugh, those shining blue eyes that put Apollo at ease. Just looking at him was enough for Apollo to relax, feeling endlessly _safe_ around Klavier. They said that love was a state of intoxication, and that really wasn't far from the truth.

Apollo was so engrossed that he didn't notice the wind begin to pick up, halfway through an amusing anecdote about Klavier's motorcycle breaking down. Right as Klavier was about to get to the punch line, Apollo felt cold air around his neck and whipped his head around to see his scarf blowing away.

"H-hey!" Apollo yelled in a knee-jerk reaction, as though a wind god might hear him and give the scarf back. He ran forwards and Klavier stopped his story, watching as Apollo grabbed for the scarf.

The scarf stooped, flirting with the ground, then swept upwards, as though to draw a heart in the air, and _oh god,_ either the Valentine's Day stuff was getting to Apollo, or he was _really_ head over heels for Klavier. Let's just say that it drew erratic patterns in the air, always just out of Apollo's reach.

"Let me." All of a sudden, his outstretched fingers were not alone, as the blonde next to him fumbled for the scarf. He'd never really struck Apollo as the fumbling sort, yet here he was, off-balance and teetering as though he might fall. Klavier's usual grace seemed to have failed him, but that wasn't enough to stop the man himself. He leapt up from his first attempt, and barely managed to graze the thing.

Apollo skidded to a stop to watch _Klavier Gavin_ claw for his scarf, but it soon became clear that he wasn't the only one. Apollo could practically feel the heat of the passerbys' gazes, and his cheeks flared up once again. "Uh, Klav, maybe you should let it go."

Wait.

When did he start calling Klavier _Klav?_

"Nein, Apollo! I can do this!" Klavier shouted back, determined as ever.

Apollo felt his palm collide with his face. Of course. Leave it to Klavier to make a scene out of a scarf. He'd just stay here, if no one minded. With his hand over his face, preferably.

" _Achtung_ , baby!" Apollo looked up wearily, peeking through his fingers to see a beaming Klavier. The scarf was fluttering in his outstretched hand, the other curling into an enthusiastic snap.

"Told you I could, _ja_?" Klavier raised up on his toes, draping the scarf over Apollo's shoulders and tucking the fringed end over his back. He stepped back, still grinning maniacally. "Perfect."

"Uh… thanks." His gratitude only seemed to make Klavier brighten up _more,_ if it was even possible.

Klavier suddenly looked as though he'd realized something, reaching for Apollo's wrist with a sense of urgency. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

"A-alright!" Apollo was knocked off balance as Klavier dashed off, hand still firmly clasped on Apollo's. They passed several stores, and the lights became more and more sparse as they got closer to the end of the sidewalk. It looked pitch dark ahead, and Apollo fleetingly wondered if Klavier wanted somewhere private to make out. That, Apollo, is what we call _wishful thinking._

The sidewalk gave way to a beach, with shifting sand that made it way harder to be dragged. Apollo was sure his shoes were coated with the stuff, but he couldn't drag his gaze from Klavier long enough to check. Shit, he really was _gorgeous-_ he had this soft, excited expression on his face, framed by curly blonde hair that was beginning to escape from the twist. His skin was bronzed, a few shades darker than the sand, and Apollo was noticing that it wasn't losing the red tint as they got farther from the lights- was Klavier _actually_ blushing this whole time?

They stumbled onto a boardwalk, and all Apollo could barely see anything in the darkness. He could hear, though, the thumps of Klavier's boots against the wood, and lapping waves crashing into the sand. The wind was back, whistling into Apollo's ear, and he used his other hand to hold his scarf in place. He didn't need Klavier leaping into the ocean to rescue it again. He seriously didn't doubt that Klavier would do it.

Klavier stopped, and Apollo didn't. He tottered forwards a little, crashing into Klavier's chest. He flushed beet red as he realized, oh god, his head was pressed into Klavier's chest, don't think about how warm it is, how can something be soft and sturdy at the same time?

It rose and fell in time with Klavier's laughter, and Apollo felt hands on his shoulders, standing him upright again. "Achtung, Apollo."

Oh good, lame German. Classic Klavier Gavin. At least Apollo knew it was still Klavier, he could still barely see anything.

Apollo's eyes adjusted to the darkness, though, and he realized that Klavier wasn't standing next to him anymore. He was leaning over the railing of the boardwalk, forearms folded over the edge and leaning forwards. _Whatever you do, don't stare at his ass, Apollo. Don't do it._

It was silent except for Klavier's deep breaths, and that ocean sound the waves made that could make anyone relax. The air was heavy and damp, smelling of salt. The only source of light was the moon, high above them and reflecting creamy silver light onto the waves.

Klavier must have heard the creaks under Apollo's shoes as he approached, because he started talking as soon as Apollo reached him.

"See how the moon hits the waves? Just look at that, Apollo," Klavier said softly, with a smile on his face that was almost proud. Apollo copied his position, and he instantly scooted closer.

"I mean, I think I could write an entire song just about the moon right now."

Apollo felt like snickering. Klavier seemed so genuinely _excited_ , and he could tell that this was a side of him that few people got to see. How fitting. He pretended to be a dashing, Casanova rock star, but he was really just a pure aesthetic nerd. That did explain a lot of his songs, actually.

"Look at those perfect ripples, and that shiny silver. It's liquid moonlight, like mercury, without the death." Klavier rambled, and Apollo was sure he was writing a song at this point.

"Do you come here often?" Apollo asked, and Klavier cleared his throat.

"Nein. I just really like the moon at night." Klavier confessed, though he'd lost a most of his authentic glee. He'd gone back to usual, though his detachment seemed more noticeable now. Apollo could tell that he was acting, and it bothered him. He knew that Kristoph had been awful to him, as had the seven years after the Gramarye Trial, but it he hated the fact that Klavier felt uncomfortable in his own skin.

The wind rustled their clothes again, and Apollo shivered.

"Kinda cold over here, huh?" he said, and Klavier leaned closer. He wasn't looking into Apollo's eyes, and in the time it took for Apollo to realize _oh fuck, he's staring at my lips,_ he was kissing Apollo.

Apollo stood on his tiptoes, trying to get more leverage to kiss Klavier back, _damn_ his stupid height. Klavier chuckled, his breath smelled faintly of pizza, and it was the best pizza had ever smelled.

Apollo couldn't believe it, he wished the only thought running through his head wasn't _he's kissing me, he's kissing me, this is really real, I need to remember everything, he's really kissing me._

He hadn't been expecting a kiss this early, but that didn't mean he wasn't hoping for it. And damn, did Klavier live up to the hype. Despite it all, he _was_ the flirty Casanova rockstar prosecutor god he seemed at first sight, and he _was_ an excellent kisser. His lips were slicked with gloss, warm and painstakingly beautiful when he parted them. Also, Klavier didn't complain when Apollo accidentally bumped his nose into Klavier's cheek. That was a major plus.

Klavier's hand ghosted Apollo's shoulder blade, trailing down to rest on the small of his back. Apollo gave in to the urge and threw his arms around Klavier, linking them behind his neck. Klavier was laughing again, Apollo must be blushing horribly.

There was one more kiss before Klavier pulled away, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against Apollo's, still laughing as though he couldn't believe what had just happened. To be honest, Apollo's mind was still catching up too.

"Warmer now, Herr Forehead?" Klavier whispered, breath still hot against Apollo's lips. Apollo laughed weakly.

He was fully ready to blush, to turn his head and say _yes_ to the ground, but something like adrenaline kicked in and he tilted his head, with a coy smile. He didn't know where it had come from, but he had a better idea.

"No," he said flirtatiously, although, batting his eyelashes may have been overkill. "No, I'm not."

Klavier was full on laughing now, big, booming laughs that were shaking them both. It sounded a lot better to Apollo now that he was the cause of it, and the blush was back, this time from pride.

"Ach, it falls on me to assist," Klavier pulled away, and Apollo couldn't stop the tiny whimper when they were no longer touching.

He should have known Klavier better; he really should have guessed that Klavier wasn't the sort to deny physical contact. Later, he'd almost be annoyed at how cuddly the man was, no amount of touching was _ever_ enough to sate Klavier. Apollo would wake up most nights nearly smothered in his sleep by Klavier, their legs tangled together and Klavier's arms clutching his chest.

Klavier moved too quickly for Apollo to protest, though, and he bent down and wrapped his hand around Apollo's knees. His other was still placed on Apollo's back, and before Apollo could think, he'd been lifted off the ground.

"Wh-?! Hey!" Apollo protested, his chords of steel making it a very loud affair. Klavier was carrying him bridal style, and boy, was Apollo warmed up now.

"I'll carry you, schatz," Klavier said, now close enough to whisper into Apollo's ear. His breath was hot. "that way, you won't be cold, nein?"

Apollo couldn't fault his logic, for once. He was glad Klavier didn't say things like this in court, or he'd never win. Actually, he didn't put it past Klavier to start flirting in court, now that they were maybe-sort of-probably-hopefully a thing. He hoped the judge wouldn't penalize _him_ for it.

"Mmm." Apollo hummed, giving in and snuggling in to Klavier's chest. He could hear Klavier's heartbeat, through the thin cloth of his shirt. He really didn't know how Klavier wasn't cold himself, maybe he was one of those seemingly cold-blooded people who never got cold.

Either way, it was relaxing, being held to Klavier's chest and rocked back and forth as they walked. His steps were a steady rhythm, lulling Apollo as they made their way back to the sidewalk. Klavier's hair was frizzing, too, a blonde storm all around his head that brushed against Apollo. The hand on his back had moved to wrap around his chest, and all Apollo could smell was the faint smell of rain Klavier always had about him. It was fresh, and almost earthy, and all good.

Apollo closed his eyes, losing himself in Klavier's smell, and the feel of his skin through his clothes, and _all_ of it. He loved Klavier.

He was pretty sure they'd reached the car a bit afterwards, and he was really grateful he'd made _no motorcycle_ a condition of the date. He didn't know if Klavier thought he was asleep, or if this was a purely Klavier thing to do, but Klavier kissed his forehead before easing him down into the car. He was very gentle, but Apollo had to wonder about his kiss. He'd always teased Apollo about his forehead, it was a fundamental basis of their relationship, but could it be that he actually _liked_ Apollo's forehead? It wasn't anything special, hell, it wasn't even really that _big,_ but maybe Klavier just loved it. It couldn't hurt to dream, right?

If Apollo was being very honest, he'd say that he didn't remember that much of the car ride. He'd either fallen asleep or been soothed into a doze, which meant that he wasn't paying attention either way. The most he could remember was what must have been a red light, when Klavier's slightly sweaty hand grazed his cheek. He liked to imagine Klavier staring at him adoringly, reaching out to cup his cheek before he had to drive again. Hey, a guy was allowed his fantasies.

"Apollo?"

Apollo blinked heavily, and he was suddenly aware that the low rumble of the car was gone. They were parked, just in front of his house.

"Ach, I didn't really want to wake you up." Klavier said bashfully from the driver's seat. "Schieße, you're very cute when you're asleep."

Apollo felt his cheeks heating up, and Klavier leaned over to flick his hair. He played with Apollo's hair lovingly, _too close to his face_ for Apollo's heart rate to calm.

Klavier glanced over, looking into Apollo's eyes. "One last kiss? Before you go?"

 _Yes, yes yes._ Apollo unbuckled his seatbelt hurriedly, putting his hands on Klavier's shoulders. Klavier looked hopeful as Apollo drifted closer, and the gap between them closed.

"You don't even have to ask," Apollo heard himself mumble, before Klavier's lips were on his again.

Apollo didn't think he hated Valentine's Day anymore.

* * *

 **ayy klapollo**

 **thanks for reading, and happy valentine's day again! I shall leave you with a phrase from a beautiful valantine's day card I saw, for all of your valantine's day needs.**

 **want me to give you some ach-tongue, baby?**


End file.
